Timeline
The Timeline lists the events in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Universe in chronological order. This timeline tries to harmonize all the events, so long as they are canon, things that happen in the story as it goes, things that have come to pass or mentioned in passing, and things that may occur. Information are considered to be canon if they originate from the published Light Novels, author interviews, mangas and animes either broadcasted or published on media. The order in the previous enumeration is the precedence to be followed regarding accepted information. 12th century * Abe Yasunari is said to have exorcised a Nine-tailed Demon Fox (noted by Yoshida Mikihiko in AD 2096 to have happened over 900 years previously.) Volume 9, Chapter 5 15th - 17th century 1485 - 1603 * The Goldie Family was knighted by the House of Tudor while the Tudor monarchy reigned. Volume 4, Chapter 9 20th century 1999 * First verifiable use of magic recorded by the USA. It is observed when police officers possessing special powers stopped a nuclear act of terrorism carried out by a fanatic group in order to fulfill an apocalyptic prophecy. It was first referred to as "Supernatural Powers", though further research disproved that definition. Volume 1, Chapter 0 21st century 2002 * Secret magical research groups are established by the National Defense Force. Later on, Kudou Retsu himself undergoes strength enhancement measures at these research groups until he joins the Ninth. Volume 13, The Ten Magician R&D Institutes 2007 * Birth of Kudou Retsu Volume 3, Chapter 4, future Patriarch of the Ten Master Clans Committee. 2010 * Laboratories seeking to develop the Elements begin their operations in Japan. 2010 - 2020 * In this period, Advanced agricultural production becomes a solar-powered industry. Volume 8, Chapter 2 * All the Japanese research facilities focusing on developing the Elements are shut down. 2030 * Around this year, the entire planet undergoes a radical drop in temperature; the world’s overall food supply deteriorates on a massive scale. While the effects are felt less in developed countries, it greatly affects the emerging industrial nations, already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. * Inhabitants of the northern regions of China try to illegally cross the frontier into Russia, like how nomadic tribes used to travel, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia deports the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration isn't legalized under international law. **Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China accuses Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia simply replies that they were following international law. Talks between Russia and China become more aggressive, until they eventually break down. * The incident (attempt of illegal immigration by Chinese to Russia) would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three. 2031 * First Laboratory is established in Kanazawa. * Second Laboratory is established at Awaji Island. 2032 * Third Laboratory is established in Atsugi. 2033 * While most of the history behind the Fourth Laboratory remains a mystery, it is believed to have been established during this time, and located near the borders of the old Metro Tokyo and the old Yamanashi prefecture. * The Yotsuba weren't only developed at only the Old Fourth Institute, but were also developed by another organization that was the Old Fourth Institutes predecessor. The military had taken control of the Institute from the Toudou Family due to certain circumstances. The Yotsuba became the administrators of the Old Fourth Research Institute where they gained freedom from the military being in control with the help of the Toudou Family. Volume 20, Epilogue 2035 * Fifth Laboratory is established in Uwajima, Shikoku. * Sixth Laboratory is established in Sendai. 2036 * Seventh Laboratory is established in Tokyo. 2037 * Eighth Laboratory is established in Kitakyushu. * Ninth Laboratory is established in Nara. 2039 * Tenth Laboratory is established in Tokyo. 2042 * The end to "the age of free sex", where upon currently society holds the ideal of "remaining chaste before marriage". Volume 5, Presidential Elections and the Queen - Chapter 1Volume 8, Chapter 6 2045 * World War Three officially begins as wide scale border disputes start throughout the world. No country is able to remain neutral. It would last for twenty years. **During these times of trouble, a portion of the southern half of China gains independence and becomes a sovereign country named Dahan (literally Great Han or Great China). Volume 8, Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 2046 * Establishment of the International Magic Association, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to, and permitting them to intervene in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy’s country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons. 2049 * Jiedo Heigu performed his 'Surgery of Perpetual Youth' on himself as the first test subject. 2050 * Gu Jie performed his surgery on nine of his apprentices for further testing. Sudden death cases occur, for then unknown reasons, six to nine months after the operations. * Birth of the twins Yotsuba Miya and Yotsuba Maya, the daughters of Yotsuba Genzou, the head of the Yotsuba Family. 2054 * Confirmation of Gu Jie's aging has stopped without showing any side-effects. * The Kunlunfang Institute has a conflict of interest in research between Modern Magic and Ancient Magic. Modern Magic comes out on top and all Ancient Magicians affiliated to the Institute; such as Jiedo Heigu are exiled. Volume 17, Chapter 4 2060 * The Great Asian Union dominates the northern part of China and the Korean peninsula, and takes possession of Tsushima Island half a year later. 2062 August * While attending an event hosted by the International Magic Association Asia Branch known as the Magicraft Children Social Exchange in Taipei, Yotsuba Maya is kidnapped. During the three days of her capture, she is raped and forced to undergo experiments as a human test subject, losing her ability to reproduce as a result. When she is rescued, she is rendered 'lifeless' due to the mental trauma, but her older sister Miya is able to bring her mind back to reality thanks to her magic. However, the event creates a rift between the sisters, as Maya believes that Miya "killed" her with her magic before she died mentally, by changing all her "past experiences" into "information", effectively making her life up until that point mere data. * In response to Maya's tragedy, the Yotsuba enact a policy of attaching guards to clan members who possess an especially superior disposition for magic. The post is not assumed by temporary guards who work for money; these guards risk their lives to fulfill their duty throughout the lifetime of the one they protect — thus the Guardians are created. 2063 February * The Kunlunfang Institute is destroyed by the Yotsuba Family in retaliation for the kidnapping and rape of Maya. Four thousand high-ranked officials of Dahan (cabinet ministers, high level bureaucrats, officers, Magicians, and researchers) are killed. The loss of leadership results in an internal collapse. 2064 February * Due to the internal collapse the Great Asian Union annexes what is left of Dahan and unifies the continent of Asia. 2065 * World War Three comes to an end. The political map of the world has completely changed following the end of the hostilities: **The pre-war world's population of approximately 9 billion has drastically decreased to roughly 3 billion over the course of the war. **Russia reabsorbs Ukraine and Belarus into the New Soviet Union; **China (as the Great Asian Union) now governs over the northern parts of Burma, Vietnam, and Laos as well as the Korean peninsula; **India and Iran devour various countries in Central Asia (Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan), and in South Asia (Pakistan, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka), to construct the Indo-Persia Union; **Following the annexation of Canada and Latin America down to Panama, the USA is now a country named the United States of North America; **The European Union splits into eastern and western halves along the Franco-German border; **Australia chooses de facto seclusion; **Half of the countries of Africa are dissolved; **Aside from Brazil, South America is divided into small countries where governments do not have much reach beyond their own borders. * Some time after the end of the war, the International Magic Association's Charter is signed, effectively banning the use of nuclear weapons by targeting any radioactive materials that can be used for their construction. 2068 - 2078 * In the aftermath of the incident involving Maya, due to overuse of Miya's mind manipulation magic, as though a penance, breaks Miya's body before she turns 20. She is repeatedly going in and out of the hospital and lives the rest of her life under medical care. 2070 * The deaths of Gu Jie's apprentices show that his perpetual youth magic does not prolong the subject's lifespan. 2074 - 2082 * The Vietnamese Conflict takes place in which the South Vietnamese Army that is trying to wage guerrilla warfare against the Great Asian Union that is encroaching into the Indian Peninsula and the Korean army dispatched by the Great Asian Union. Volume 11, Chapter 15 2079 April : April 24th (Monday) :* Birth of Shiba Tatsuya, son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba. 2080 March : March 25th (Monday) :* Birth of Shiba Miyuki, daughter of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya, née Yotsuba, sister/cousin of Shiba Tatsuya, and candidate for the next head of the Yotsuba Clan. June * Birth of the twins Kuroba Fumiya and Ayako, children of Kuroba Mitsugu, Yotsuba Maya's cousin. 2085 * Shiba Miya and Yotsuba Maya experiment on the 6-year old Tatsuya. Miya uses the forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', to alter the area within the limbic system that creates strong emotions by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. Tatsuya is granted the ability to wield magic, but still not as they expected, and the artificial calculation abilities granted by the processor are inferior to his natural abilities. Volume 3, Chapter 2 Miya's decision to leave Tatsuya at least some emotion impairs her already fragile state of health, and shortens her life. Volume 16, Chapter 6 2086 * Shiba Tatsuya is assigned the position of Guardian for Shiba Miyuki. * The Nine Schools Competition is established. 2089 * The Ten Master Clans Conference is conducted; the Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou, Juumonji are selected to be members of the Ten Master Clans. WEB Version Side-story Magic High School Boys and Girls Glossary (Organization) August * Third High School claims victory in the year's Nine Schools Competition. 2092 August * Third High School claims victory in the Nine Schools Competition. : August 4th (Monday) :* Tatsuya, Miyuki, Miya, and Sakurai Honami visit their villa at Okinawa. :**The invasion of Okinawa by the Great Asian Union is barely stopped during the Okinawa Defense Navel Battle by the providential arrival of a mysterious Magician, possessing a "Demon Right", which reduces anything to dust, and a "Divine Left", which recovers his comrades from any wound inflicted. This unknown monster, later on, is referred to as Mahesvara, the name of one of the principal Hindu deities, worshiped as the 'destroyer' and 'restorer' of worlds. 2093 * The Ten Master Clans Conference is called; the Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou, Juumonji are again selected to the 10 Master Clans. * The United Kingdom conducts a large-scale Flying-Type Magic experiment; it ends in failure. Volume 3, Chapter 1 * The President of First High School, during the 2092-2093 school year, proposes the theoretical development of a magic that could replace weapons of mass destruction, but is censored by the instructors. Volume 6, Chapter 1 August * First High School wins the Nine School Competition. Saegusa Mayumi, Juumonji Katsuto, and Watanabe Mari participate in the Newcomers' Division. 2094 * Shiba Miya dies during this year due to physical weakening caused by the effects of her magic affecting her body and mind. **6 months later, Shiba Tatsurou and Furuha Sayuri get married. **Afterwards, the Shiba siblings have their own house in January/February. 2095 April : April 3rd (Sunday) :* The Shiba siblings enroll in First High School. The Enrollment Arc begins. July : Mid-July :* The Nine Schools Competition Arc begins. August : August 1st (Monday) :* Nationwide Magic High School Magic Tournament - Nine Schools Competition Opening Ceremony. : August 3rd (Wednesday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Speed Shooting Official Division Qualifying Rounds. * Nine Schools Competition - Battle Board Official Division Qualifying Rounds. : August 4th (Thursday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Crowd Ball Official Division Qualifying Rounds. :* Nine Schools Competition - Ice Pillar Break Official Division Qualifying Rounds. : August 5th (Friday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Battle Board Official Division Finals. :* Nine Schools Competition - Ice Pillar Break Official Division Finals. : August 6th (Saturday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Speed Shooting Newcomer's Division Finals. :* Nine Schools Competition - Battle Board Newcomer's Division Qualifying Rounds. : August 7th (Sunday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Crowd Ball Newcomer's Division Finals. :* Nine Schools Competition - Ice Pillar Break Newcomer's Division Qualifying Rounds. : August 8th (Monday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Battle Board Newcomer's Division Finals. :* Nine Schools Competition - Ice Pillar Break Newcomer's Division Finals. : August 9th (Tuesday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Mirage Bat Newcomer's Division Finals. :* Nine Schools Competition - Monolith Code Newcomer's Division Qualifying Rounds. : August 10th (Wednesday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Monolith Code Newcomer's Division Finals. : August 11th (Thursday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Mirage Bat Official Division Finals. :* Nine Schools Competition - Monolith Code Official Division Qualifying Rounds. : August 12th (Friday) :* Nine Schools Competition - Monolith Code Official Division Finals. :**The Nine Schools Competition - First High School's victory. :* The Nine Schools Competition Arc ends. : August 14th (Sunday) :* The Summer Holiday Arc begins. :* Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki go shopping. Volume 5, Memories of Summer : August 26th (Friday) - August 28th (Sunday) :* Shiba Tatsuya and company visit the Kitayama Family private Beach House. Volume 5, Summer Break September : September 1st (Thursday) :* The New School Term officially starts. : September 12th (Monday) :* Shiba Tatsuya encounters and deals with the effects of the Relic "Dream Caster" that was sent to Principal Momoyama Azuma of First High School. Dream Game -Crossover- Dengeki MAGAZINE Volume 39 : September 30th (Friday) :* First High School holds its annual General Student Body Election Meeting. Volume 5, Presidential Elections and the Queen - Chapter 4 :* The Summer Holiday Arc ends. October *The Yokohama Disturbance Arc begins. : October 30th :* The Thesis Competition is held at the Yokohama International Conference Center. While it takes place, Yokohama comes under attack from the Great Asian Union. : October 31st :* At the end of the Scorched Halloween, Ooguro Ryuuya wipes out the entire Great Asian Union invading fleet with Material Burst. :* The Yokohama Disturbance Arc ends. November * The Visitor Arc begins. * In the USNA, a highly classified experiment seeking to create micro black holes using the string theory (more specifically, based on the Hawking radiation theory) is conducted at the National Particle Accelerator Lab in Dallas, Texas. The experiment, which was actually an attempt to understand the method behind the matter-to-energy conversion of the Strategic-Class Magic "Material Burst", backfires when it allows 12 Paranormal Parasites to cross over to the series' dimension. December 2096 January : January 1st :* Tatsuya, Miyuki, Yakumo, Honoka, Mizuki, Leo & Haruka's New Year visit to Hatsumōde. :**They see Lina there for the first time. : Mid-January :* Saturday, Lina becomes a Special member of the First High's Student Council. March * Shizuku returns and Lina departs. * First appearance of Sakurai Minami. * The Visitor Arc ends. April * The Double Seven Arc begins. * Miyuki and Tatsuya entering their second year. Many first year students like Shippou Takuma, the Saegusa Twins, and Kent Smith makes their appearance. : April 18th (Wednesday) 7:59 pm :* Juumonji Katsuto meets Saegusa Kouichi at his house regarding his support for the Anti-Magician Campaign on the media. * The Double Seven Arc ends. July * The Steeplechase Arc begins. August * The Steeplechase Arc ends. September * The Ancient City Insurrection Arc begins. : September 22nd (Saturday) :* Shiba Tatsuya tests Baryon Lance in an underground training facility at Kyuuchou Temple. Volume 14, Chapter 1 : September 23rd (Sunday) :*Kuroba Ayako and Kuroba Fumiya arrive at the Shiba Family Residence with a letter of request for cooperation from Yotsuba Maya to aid in the search and capture of Zhou Gongjin. : September 24th (Monday) :* Shiba Tatsuya phones Fujibayashi Kyouko in order to set up a meeting with Kudou Retsu. : September 28th (Friday) :* Fujibayashi Kyouko phones Shiba Tatsuya with a set date for his visit to the Kudou Family Mansion being on October 6th at 6:00 PM : September 29th (Saturday) :* The First High Student Body General Election is conducted through electronic cards. Shiba Miyuki is elected as the Student Council President. Volume 14, Chapter 2 :* The celebration of the newly elected Student Council is held at the Café Einebrise. :* Shiba Tatsuya phones the Yotsuba Main House in order to confirm his cooperation in the search and capture of Zhou Gongjin. : September 30th (Sunday) :* Shiba Tatsuya converses with Kokonoe Yakumo at Kyuuchou Temple about the state of affairs with Ancient Magicians, specifically the "Traditionalist Faction". October : October 1st (Monday) :* The newly elected Student Council begins their term. : October 5th (Friday) :* Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki and Sakurai Minami are attacked at a commuter station by members of the Traditionalist Faction. :* Shiba Tatsuya asks Kokonoe Yakumo at Kyuuchou Temple to escort himself and company to Nara Prefecture, Ikoma. : October 6th (Saturday) :* Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami travel to the Kudou Main Mansion to talk to Kudou Retsu. : October 7th (Sunday) :* Kudou Minoru guides Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki and Sakurai Minami throughout Nara. : October 8th (Monday) :* Saegusa Kouichi tells Nakura Saburou to take care of matters with Zhou Gongjin before the Yotsuba Family gets to him first. : October 11th (Thursday) :* Nakura Saburou is killed by Zhou Gongjin in Arashiyama Park, Nakanoshima District of Kyoto. : October 13th (Saturday) :* Saegusa Mayumi meets up with and talks to Watanabe Mari at a café near the Magic University; about investigating Nakura Saburou's death and trying to find the truth. : October 14th (Sunday) :* Shiba Tatsuya meets up with and talks to Hayama Tadanori at the Japan Magic Association Kyoto Branch in the Yokohama Bay Hills Tower. : October 15th (Monday) :* Saegusa Mayumi of the Saegusa Family arrives at First High School for an official meeting at the school to talk with Shiba Tatsuya. : October 20th (Saturday) :* Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami, Yoshida Mikihiko, Chiba Erika and Saijou Leonhart travel to Kyoto to search the area ahead of the National Magic High School Science Competition. :* Yoshida Mikihiko, Chiba Erika and Saijou Leonhart meet up with Ichijou Masaki while fighting against Ancient Magicians who are apart of the Traditionalist Faction. : October 27th (Saturday) :* Shiba Tatsuya and Ichijou Masaki attack the National Defense Army Uji Second Supply Base to capture Zhou Gongjin. :* Zhou Gongjin commits suicide downstream at the Uji River. : October 28th (Sunday) :* The National Magic High School Science Competition.is held at the Kyoto New International Conference Hall. :* The Yotsuba Family holds a meeting to discuss the results of Shiba Tatsuya's accomplishments in dealing with Zhou Gongjin and withholds their decision about him for the New Year's Gathering. :* The Ancient City Insurrection Arc ends. December : December 25th (Tuesday) :* The Yotsuba Succession Arc begins. :* A Christmas Party is held at Café Einebrise. Afterwards Mitsui Honoka invites Shiba Tatsuya to Hatsumōde, which he declines because of previous plans. Volume 16, Chapter 1 : December 26th (Wednesday) :* Shiba Tatsuya works on his project, "ESCAPES" at Four Leaves Technology before Kuroba Mitsugu arrives to ask for him and Shiba Miyuki to be absent from the New Year's Gathering. Volume 16, Chapter 7 :* Tsukuba Yuuka visits Shiba Miyuki with an offer to travel together to the Yotsuba Main House for the New Year's Gathering. Miyuki asks Shiba Tatsuya about whether to take the offer, they decline. : December 29th (Saturday) :* Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami travel to the Yotsuba Main House from Kobuchizawa Station. They are attacked by 30 Psychics, whom Tatsuya defeats. : December 31st (Monday) :* Yotsuba Maya appoints Shiba Miyuki as the next Yotsuba Family Head. 2097 January : January 1st (Tuesday) :* Kazama Harunobu is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, Sanada Shigeru and Yanagi Muraji are promoted to Major, and Fujibayashi Kyouko is promoted to First Lieutenant. Volume 17, Chapter 1 :* Yotsuba Maya announces Shiba Miyuki as the next Family Head of the Yotsuba Family. Shiba Tatsuya is announced and recognized to be Yotsuba Maya's son. Miyuki and Tatsuya are engaged. A notice from the Yotsuba Family is sent to the Japan Magic Association. Volume 16, Chapter 7 :* Shiba Tatsuya demonstrates his new magic, Baryon Lance during the New Year's Gathering at the Yotsuba Main House. : January 2nd (Wednesday) :* An objection to the engagement announcement of Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya is made by the Ichijou Family. :* The Yotsuba Succession Arc ends. :*The Master Clans Conference begins. : January 3rd (Thursday) :* Saegusa Kouichi contacts Ichijou Gouki to support breaking Tatsuya and Miyuki's engagement. : January 14th (Monday) :* In the Student Council Room, Mitsui Honoka declares her intentions to Shiba Miyuki in not giving up in her desire to get together with Shiba Tatsuya. Volume 17, Chapter 3 : Slightly After Mid-January :* Jiedo Heigu (Gu Jie) leaves Los Angeles, USNA and heads towards Japan on a cargo vessel along with the missiles stolen from USNA. : January 19th (Saturday) :* Saegusa Mayumi and Watanabe Mari meet at the Magic University cafeteria to talk about the engagement of Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya. : January 20th (Sunday) :* Shiba Tatsuya meets Watanabe Mari at a coffee shop nearby the University of National Defense to talk about Saegusa Mayumi. : January 27th (Sunday) :* Angelina Kudou Shields receives an email message from a member of the Seven Sages, with detailed information about Jiedo Heigu, the mastermind of the Parasite Incident. Lina conveys to Virginia Balance the contents of the email, in hope of getting a flight to Japan. : January 28th (Monday) :* Jiedo Heigu (Gu Jie) arrives in Japan at Yokosuka aboard a cargo ship. :* Virginia Balance dispatches Benjamin Canopus to Japan instead of Angie Sirius. : January 29th (Tuesday) :* Benjamin Canopus arrives at the Yokosuka Japan-USNA Joint Base. :* Angelina Kudou Shields calls Shiba Miyuki and Shiba Tatsuya to tell them that Jiedo Heigu is planning a terror incident in Japan and also congratulates them on their engagement. February : February 4th (Monday) :*Day 1 of the Ten Master Clans Conference. The Kudou resign from the Ten Master Clans. Yotsuba Maya nominates the Shippou to replace the Kudou. Volume 17, Chapter 5 : February 5th (Tuesday) :* Day 2 of the Ten Master Clans Conference. The Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsuzuka, Saegusa, Shippou, Yatsushiro, Juumonji are elected to the Ten Master Clans. :* A terrorist bombing occurs at the Hotel in Hakone where the Ten Master Clans Conference is being held. 22 people are reported dead, meanwhile 34 people are injured. :* A Disaster Notification e-mail about the bombing of the Ten Master Clans meeting is sent to Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki, Sakurai Minami, Shippou Takuma, Saegusa Kasumi, Saegusa Izumi, Saegusa Tomokazu and Ichijou Masaki who all rush to the scene. Volume 18, Chapter 6 : February 6th (Wednesday) :* Shiba Tatsuya asks Kokonoe Yakumo how to defeat Ghost Walker. Volume 18, Chapter 7 :* Gu Jie (Jiedo Heigu) claims responsibility for the Terrorist Incident. :* Shiba Tatsuya and Saegusa Mayumi discuss future plans of how to deal with Gu Jie along with Juumonji Katsuto at the Juumonji Family's Home. :* Ichijou Gouki invites Maeda Chizuru to a restaurant to talk. : February 7th (Thursday) :* Chiyoda Kanon argues with Saegusa Izumi about how the Ten Master Clans isn't dealing with the Humanist Movement against magicians. Isori Kei arbitrates an end to the argument between them. :* Shippou Takuma visits Sawamura Maki's apartment in order to ask her about becoming an ally to magicians. :* At midnight, Kuroba Mitsugu and Shinonome Yoshimi visit the morgue that's housing the bodies of the dead that were used to perpetrate the Terrorist Incident. : February 8th (Friday) :* Shiba Tatsuya, Saegusa Mayumi and Juumonji Katsuto meet up at a restaurant near the Magic University to hold a meeting. : February 9th (Saturday) :* Shiba Tatsuya infiltrates Gu Jie's hideout among the west hills of Kamakura and fights against three Generators. : February 10th (Sunday) :* Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki meet at the Kitayama Family's House. Volume 18, Chapter 8 :* Saegusa Kouichi meets with Congressman Kouzuke at a fine restaurant to talk about the Humanist Movement. : February 11th (Monday) :* Ichijou Masaki transfers from Third High School to First High School, and begins the curriculum at the school. : February 12th (Tuesday) :* Shiba Tatsuya visits the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Headquarters, where he talks to Kazama Harunobu for authorization to use Mist Dispersion on the Special Forces Troops' stationed at the Japan-USNA Joint Base, Camp Zama, and for information on the Base. :* Shiba Tatsuya, Kuroba Ayako, Kuroba Fumiya, and Shinonome Yoshimi infiltrate a hospital near Camp Zama where Gu Jie is hiding out, however, the USNA Army interferes with their mission to eliminate him. : February 15th (Friday) :* A mob of 24 anti-Magician demonstrators protest at the gates of the Magic University and are all subsequently arrested. Volume 18, Chapter 10 : February 16th (Saturday) :* Anti-Magic Idealists attack a group of Second High School girls who were on their way home. *The Master Clans Conference Arc ends. :*The Southern Sea Riot Arc begins. March : March 15th (Friday) :* The graduation ceremonies for the nine National Magic University Affiliated High Schools is carried out simultaneously. Volume 20, Chapter 1 : March 27th (Wednesday) :* Shiba Miyuki and the Yotsuba Butler Shirakawa participate in the meeting about the memorial service for the Okinawa Defense Navel Battle, to be held in the summer. Volume 20, Chapter 5 : March 28th (Thursday) :* The Saikashintou man-made island party to celebrate its completion is held. Volume 20, Chapter 6 : March 30th (Saturday) :* Yotsuba Maya arrives at the home of Toudou Aoba. Maya discusses that Jasmine Williams has been taken prisoner, meanwhile Aoba tells Maya that Jasmine is an "ear". :*The Southern Sea Riot Arc ends. 2100 * Shippou Takuma becomes the first magician in the 21st century to debut on the silver screen as Sawamura Maki's co-star, while attending Magic University. References Category:Events